Cosmic Love
by Vanidades
Summary: Korra's PoV. The wake of Korra's feelings for Mako and her struggle with it. MaKorra/MaSami implied BoRra R&R Inspired by Florence And The Machine's song Cosmic Love


This is just a short drabble that I just came up while listening to Florence. I really think this song describes the fight that Mako had with himself when he had to choose between Korra and Asami. It's been written in Korra's PoV.

**Disclaimer**:_ Don't own either, the song nor LoK._

* * *

_A falling star, fell from your heart_

_And landed in my eyes_

I still remember the day in which I first met him, something fell in place deep inside of me. It's like my universe shifted and everything gained a new wavelength, colors looking brighter, I saw things under a different light and things had new meanings.

I hated your snobby personality, and also how cocky you were, but I knew that there was just something about you, and the more I got to know you, the more I got to like you and appreciate you. You grew on me... to the point in which I didn't want you out of my life.

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them_

_And now it's left me blind_

I don't want a life without my friends, but mostly without you... but she had to come in between. She who is everything but imperfect. I hate her and her ebony curls, her emerald eyes and the way that perfect purple eye shadow accentuates them, and her ruby red lips, her lithe and feminine figure and the way she can wear that damn blood red clothing and make it look like it was meant for her to wear.

I hate the way she looks at you so innocently and the affections.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

So I started to helplessly sink... looking for that something that was missing, for that attention I was craving. His words didn't really help, I'm a fool and I let myself drop victim to his silver tongue.

I won't lie, I had fun, but he wasn't what I wanted. He was wonderful, just not for me, and while we did have fun, it still didn't compare to what I felt for you...

That night I was waiting outside the arena for our upcoming round as you came and confessed.

_But in the dark, I could hear your heart beat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped and I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became_

But you still went back to her. I don't blame you, she's the kind of girl that has been pulled out of a fairy tale... She was perfect, and I was someone that didn't know how to handle my own emotions... I had never felt this way before. And yet again, another one of her advantages, perfect and with a life put together. How can I compete against that?

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

So I stepped back and let it be. I still thought about saying something, but I never had the courage to, and even though I could've told her about that kiss, I didn't. Because I didn't regret it. I wasn't going to apologize for something that was so beautiful and that I would like to repeat everyday if I could.

I hated her... I should've been the one to kiss you, to hold your hand, to have you.

_I took the stars from my eyes_

_And then I made a map_

_I knew that somehow I could find my way back_

And when I came back from my nightmare in that hellish place, you were there. Smiling softly down at me, with that worried look on your face as you promised me I was going to be safe, and I knew I would be safe, because you were there. I could feel it.

_But then I heard your heart beating_

_You were in the darkness, too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

I had you.

That night she didn't exist, and I didn't care. All that mattered is that I had you.

We had both been there, where you left the idea of us. Nowhere near the brightest corner of your heart, but it filled the biggest one, the darkest one. The one in which you kept your most precious memories and the one you fought with the hardest. The one that kept the true you, and not the one that masked who you wanted to be.

And soon, I know, very soon, we will hit the light.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

* * *

Well, kids, that's that. Thanks for reading!

Edit: Children, I'm sorry for all of those who read this while I had mistakenly left it as a KoSami. I apologize, I'm only human... Now stop the hate mail. Even though it's making my night... So maybe you should just keep it coming? lol Toodles.


End file.
